Operations manager application programs are software tools that allow a computer system administrator to monitor and administer computer systems and software applications. Operations manager application programs typically consume rules and configuration information that is utilized to monitor the operation of technology component in the form of a management pack. For instance, a management pack may provide data to discover, monitor, troubleshoot, report on, and resolve problems for a specific technology component. A management pack may also include health models to analyze the performance, availability, configuration, and security inputs of a technology component, as well as the status of related components, to determine the overall status of a technology component.
Management packs are generally created individually for each technology component. For instance, with respect to a suite of application programs, the management pack for each application program in the program suite would be developed independently. As a result, it can be difficult for software developers to enforce consistency and quality development of management packs across multiple application programs developed by an organization. Moreover, management packs can be difficult to create and are generally created after development of a technology component has concluded. As a result, the quality and consistency of management packs may suffer and, consequently, it may not be possible to monitor the operation of the related technology components in the most effective way.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.